1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for conserving printing resources in a data processing environment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, system, and computer usable program code for avoiding redundant printing in a data processing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Even with the effort to become paperless, many data processing environments have to support hard-copy printing. Often, documents are printed without any consideration to other printing activities occurring in the data processing environment.
Often, same documents re-printed and re-printed by the same or different persons without much thought to the existing prints of those documents. This wasteful duplicative printing is particularly apparent in office environments including several persons.